world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080414jackmerrow
galimatiasArguria GA began trolling aspiringArchon2 AA at 21:47 -- 09:48 GA: Walking trough the halls of the base, Jack is seen with a confused look on his face as he looks around as if looking for something. 09:48 AA: Merrow is walking down the halls leading away from Acenia's room, looking satisfied. 09:51 GA: "Humm Sorry, Miss? I'm looking for someone" 09:52 AA: "'MISS?' THAT WOULD CERTAINLY HAVE MADE OUR LIVES EASIER. NO, WE ARE MERROW, PRINCE OF ALTERNIA." 09:53 AA: "WE BELIEVE YOU ARE COMMANDER HESTON'S SON JACK, CORRECT? WE WERE THERE WHEN YOU ARRIVED." 09:53 GA: "Oh Shit." He said straightening in place and bowing lightly. "Yes, that would be me, Really sorry about that, i'm not used to seeing a lot of faces so i'm not good with them." 09:57 AA: "UNDERSTOOD. AS A PRINCE WE ARE OF COURSE EXPECTED TO NEVER FORGET A NAME NOR A FACE." 09:58 GA: "Yes, that would be a perfect quality of a good ruler. If i may, I'm going trough the names of the people in this operation, trying to get to know better the ones i'm going to be working with. Would you mind some of your time over a cup of coffe?" 09:59 AA: "VERY WELL. WE SUPPOSE WE HAVE TIME BEFORE OUR MEETING." 10:00 AA: Merrow motions for Jack to lead the way. 10:00 GA: "Thanks, i promise this won't take long." He says walking towards the kitchen. "Say, how long have you been on this base?" 10:02 AA: "WE WERE THE FIRST TO ARRIVE, ALONG WITH THE CONDESCE AND HER RETINUE. SO IT HAS BEEN SOME WEEKS NOW." 10:02 AA: "WELL, WE TAKE THAT BACK, ACTUALLY. IT IS POSSIBLE THAT YOUR BROTHER MAY HAVE PRECEDED US. WE DID NOT SEE HIM WHEN WE ARRIVED, BUT HE MAY HAVE ALREADY BEEN HERE." 10:02 AA: "NO FANFARE WAS MADE WHEN HE ARRIVED, IF HE WAS." 10:04 GA: "Oh right, Darmok." Jack stepped on the frame of the door and kept it open for Him. "If what i've heard about his caretaker is true, he was probably here long before the operation begun." 10:06 AA: "UNFORTUNATELY, THAT IS PROBABLY TRUE. THE COMMANDER DOES NOT GIVE HIM MUCH FREEDOM. LUCKILY HE SEEMS TO PAY LITTLE ATTENTION TO RESTRICTIONS, OR EVEN PHYSICAL OBSTACLES. 10:09 GA: "Yeha, i've been wondering about how does he keep getting out of confinement, i've checked the protocols and they are solid." Taking a kettle and putting it to fire, Jack turned to Merrow as he opened a pantry. "Would you like coffee or tea?" 10:10 AA: "TEA WILL BE FINE. THANK YOU." 10:10 AA: "YES, WE ARE NOT SURE HOW HE DOES IT EITHER, BUT THEN, WE HAVEN'T ASKED SPECIFICALLY. WE KNOW THAT HE PREFERS NOT TO DO IT WHILE OTHERS ARE LOOKING. IT IS POSSIBLE THAT IT IS SOME SORT OF CHUCKLEVOODOO." 10:14 GA: "Right, Artifacts." He was visibly concentrated when he said that. "I was actually meaning to ask something about Darmok, i figured that you would be the best option." He said taking a small tea set and putting it for 30 seconds on the microwave. 10:14 AA: "AH, YES. HE HAS MENTIONED TO YOU THAT WE HAVE BECOME MOIRAILS, THEN?" 10:15 GA: "Well, no. He took out a rather cute drawing and said that you were "Down with the clown"." He was cutting open tea bags. 10:17 AA: "YES, THAT SEEMS TO BE HIS WAY OF REFERRING TO HIS FRIENDS AND ESPECIALLY QUADRANTMATES." 10:19 GA: "He Does have a rather cryptic way of speaking, yes. You see. That's what i was meaning to ask." Taking out the tea set, he put the contents of the bags into the tea pot and waited for the water. "I assume that you are aware of the little situation we have going with the two kingdoms of our apparent collective dream?" 10:20 AA: "PROSPIT AND DERSE? YES, WE WERE THERE WHEN DERSE ARRIVED TO CLAIM TEZETI AS THE 'PROPERTY' OF THE DERSIAN AGENT." 10:20 AA: "WE BELIEVE WE SAW YOU AMONG THE DERSIAN FORCES?" 10:22 GA: "Hahaha, yes, their "Kidnap" i wouldn't worry too much about that, the harshest thing that went on that night was making him put on a tacky suit." Taking the water from the fire, he poured it on the tea pot and covered it with a black handkerchief. 10:22 AA: "YES, HE SEEMED FINE WITH IT WHEN WE TALKED TO HIM EARLIER." 10:24 GA: "You see, when talking about that place, Darmok referred to himself as one who is "Dreaming Awake." What do you think he implied by that?" 10:26 AA: "HMM. THE ISSUE WITH INTERPRETING DARMOK'S SPEECH IS THAT MUCH OF IT IS DEPENDENT ON CONTEXT. IT'S ENTIRELY POSSIBLE THAT THE THINGS HE SAID BEFORE OR AFTER SOMETHING LIKE 'DARMOK, DREAMING AWAKE' COULD ALTER ITS MEANING SIGNIFICANTLY." 10:27 AA: "BUT DEVOID OF CONTEXT, WE WOULD ASSUME IT TO BE FAIRLY STRAIGHT FORWARD--HE IS LIVING AS THOUGH IN A DREAM." 10:27 AA: "WAS HE PERHAPS SPEAKING OF HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH MILOKO AT THE TIME?" 10:28 GA: "No." He uncovered the tea pot and poured two cups. "I asked if he had recently awaken along the rest of us, he shook his head and said that." 10:30 AA: "HMM. IS IT POSSIBLE THAT HE WAS SUGGESTING THAT HE IS ABLE TO ACT IN PROSPIT WHILE AWAKE IN THE WAKING WORLD?" 10:30 GA: "Either that." He offered one of the cups to Merror. "Or that he has been awake this whole time." 10:36 AA: "ON PROSPIT YOU MEAN? POSSIBLY SO." 10:36 GA: "If i may know, what is your stance on that situation? Are you willing to help prospit to the bitter end?" 10:39 AA: "WE HAVE YET TO DECIDE. WE NEED MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THIS 'WAR.' IT WOULD BE RIDICULOUS FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE WORKING TOGETHER FOR SURVIVAL TO WORK AGAINST THE BEST INTERESTS OF ONE ANOTHER BECAUSE OF SOME SILLY 'DREAM TEAM' THING." 10:39 AA: "WE WILL NEED TO KNOW WHAT BOTH THE BENEFITS AND THE COSTS TO THE TEAM WILL BE IF EITHER MOON WINS." 10:40 AA: "IT MAY EVEN BE BEST IF WE SIMPLY USE OUR POSITIONS AS THE 'CHOSEN WARRIORS' OR WHATEVER TO STALL FOR TIME, SO THAT NEITHER SIDE CAN MOVE UNTIL WE ARE IN A POSITION TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT." 10:40 AA: "ENGINEER A STALEMATE, AS IT WERE." 10:41 GA: With a relieved sigh, he took a sip from the cup. "It's a huge relief to know that there's someone on that team that keeps the big picture in mind. Whoever, that would mean something that may prove troublesome for you." 10:43 GA: "If any of the two assumptions on Darmok prove to be true, then it would mean that he is a lot more invested on that place and their circumstances than most of us, probably even more willing to take action regardless of the cost to the team." -- aspiringArchon2 AA is now an idle chum! -- 10:53 AA: "WE TRUST DARMOK TO DO THE RIGHT THING. HE IS OUR MOIRAIL, AFTER ALL." 10:54 GA: "What if he were to take it upon himself to "Help" prospit and that may lead to deaths on the other side?" 10:55 AA: "WE WILL SPEAK TO HIM ON THE ISSUE. BUT WE TRUST THAT HE WOULD NOT ENDANGER THE TEAM WITHOUT VERY GOOD REASON." 10:57 GA: "That's good to know." He said leaning back and smiling. "Don't get me wrong, i trust my brother, but if he got raised like me and by someone like that guy. Well, i want to know that there's someone willing to help him not go insane." 11:01 AA: "WAS YOUR UPBRINGING HARSH? OUR IMPRESSIONS OF COMMANDER HESTON HAVE ALL BEEN POSITIVE. AND SHE SEEMS TO DOTE UPON BOTH YOU AND DARMOK." 11:04 GA: "Well, it was harshness out of love. You probably know of her position as the capitan of the horn takers right? She couldn't afford to have a son that wouldn't be able to survive an attack stirred out of vengeance, i don't think she would have been able to handle it emotionally. So she raised me as tough as she could imagine it." He took a sip. "And let me tell you, she's a... really creative indi 11:04 GA: vidual." 11:06 AA: "HMM. WE CAN IMAGINE. WE WERE VERY SURPRISED WHEN WE MET HER. 'THE HORNTAKER' IS PRACTICALLY A BOOGEYMAN AMONG TROLLS." 11:07 AA: "BUT SHE PULLS IT OFF. WE DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE HOW TINY SHE IS, AT LEAST PHYSICALLY, UNTIL WE SAW HER IN AN UNGUARDED MOMENT." 11:07 AA: "BOTH YOU AND DARMOK TOWER OVER HER." 11:08 GA: "Well, i can vouch for my part of continuing the "Lineage" of taking the task and hunt the targets, I can't say if Darmok did the same." 11:14 AA: "WE HOPE YOU WILL NOT HAVE CAUSE TO CONTINUE THE PARTICULAR CAUSE THAT YOUR MOTHER SO ABLY PIONEERED, HESTON. HUMANS AND TROLLS SHOULD CONSIDER ONE ANOTHER ALLIES FOR THE FORSEEABLE FUTURE." 11:15 GA: "That would be completely true in a perfect world, if anything, consider yourself with a human follower shall you ever rise to power. Whoever, i was only instructed to go for Trolls that were actively threatening to humans, radicals if you will, there was never a sentiment of extermination on our tasks." 11:15 AA: "GLAD TO HEAR IT." 11:16 GA: "Having said that, if i may ask, how HAS been your stay so far on this base? Has it proved a challenge to interact with sucha a... varied.. repartee of people?" 11:23 AA: "IT HAS BEEN NO ISSUE. WE ARE A PRINCE. WE ARE USED TO HAVING TO ENTERTAIN A LARGE VARIETY OF DIFFERENT GUESTS." 11:26 GA: "Really? Was that part of the tutoring that comes with royalty?" 11:26 AA: "WELL, THAT, AND JUST THE FACT THAT THERE ARE ALWAYS MANY PEOPLE DEMANDING THE ATTENTION OF ROYALTY, REGARDLESS OF THE TUTORING." 11:28 GA: "Hmm interesting. You know, for what they told us about troll royalty, i would have never guessed the prince to be such a down-to-earth guy." 11:30 AA: "WE THINK OF IT AS PRAGMATISM. IF WE ALLOW OUR STATION TO GO TO OUR HEAD, WE LIMIT OUR ABILITY TO GOVERN EFFECTIVELY." 11:33 GA: "There's that Efficient way of thinking again, that only begs another question. If i may know, what DID you see on my brother? Between someone as yourself and Thezeti being so attrackted to him, i must admit, it's intriguing." 11:34 AA: Merrow tenses up a little. "...WE ADMIT THAT AT FIRST WE WERE IRRITATED BY HIS MANNER OF DISCOURSE, AND ASSUMED HIM TO BE TROLLING US. HIGHBLOODS ARE NOTORIOUS FOR THEIR LACK OF RESPECT EVEN FOR ROYALTY, AND WE ASSUMED THIS WAS ANOTHER CASE OF SOME HIGHBLOOD IRRITATING US IN A SOPOR-INDUCED FIT OF 'MIRTH.'" 11:35 AA: "BUT ONCE WE MET HIM IN PERSON, WE SAW THAT HE WAS NOT WHAT WE HAD FIRST IMAGINED. HE PROVED TO BE BOTH INSIGHTFUL AND LIKABLE. AND..." he pauses for a moment as if considering whether he should say this, but apparently decides he won't be revealing too much. "...WE SYMPATHIZE WITH HIM FOR HIS UPBRINGING UNDER COMMANDER AGGARO." 11:38 GA: "Sympathy: The understanding between to beings by sharing a common feeling." He tils his head, almost narrowing his eyes. "It really makes me wonder about how would someone like yourself can sympathize with someone as damaged as my brother." 11:38 GA: ((Shit, *two beings)) 11:39 AA: Merrow looks uncomfortable, and looks away. "WE HAVE OUR REASONS." 11:40 GA: "I really hope so, it takes a leader forged by the pain of it's people to really guide someone to victory." 11:44 GA: Realizing what he said, he scratched the back of his head with a small smile on his face. "Man, i'm quoting old books again aren't i? Sorry, i tend to do that sometimes. Still, if you two make each other happy, that's all that matters." 11:51 AA: "WE ARE GLAD YOU AGREE." 11:51 AA: He exhales and stands up, having finished his drink. "WELL, WE HAVE ENJOYED THE CONVERSATION, HESTON, BUT WE HAVE A MEETING TO ARRANGE. HAVE A GOOD DAY." 11:52 GA: "By all means, at your service from now on."